Uzumaki Naruto: The Guardians
by Amadeusx
Summary: An evil far greater then anything experienced before has emerged from the depths of the world. Naruto and his friend, both old and new has the means to stop it...but can they? Will they?. OOCness,OCs a plenty, pairings undecided


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor do I own any characters from other anime I plan to add into my story. The only thing I do own are my own characters…I think that's how it goes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please go easy on me in your reviews. Though it is my first time I have been reading a lot of fanfic on Naruto and my stories may have some things similar to other people's story here. I'll apologize in advance if I've somehow stolen something from you and please send me a PM to tell me so that I can credit you or remove it. I know I won't take OCs other people created unless I asked them first, it could be some sort of collaboration, but I doubt it'll come to that.

I'm not Japanese but I always liked reading stories that uses some Japanese in it, so I'll try my best to get things right, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on anything, be it my attempt at Japanese or grammar and spelling, anything you find wrong.

I believe I'll most likely need a beta reader. If someone enjoys reading this first chapter and would like to be the first to read upcoming chapters and correct my mistakes feel free to PM me.

Sorry for the long A/N. Now on with the story, and I hope you all will enjoy it.

**LEGEND: **

"**Hi, how are you" **Bold means Jutsus and shouting

"_**Hi, how are you" **_Bold and italic means Kyuubi and other demons talking

"_Hi, how are you"_ Italic means thoughts and flashbacks and Japanese.

* * *

It was a cold morning in Konohagakure, which signal the coming of winter. As cold as it was some civilians were already out opening up their shops for the day and shinobis were out and about doing various things that ninjas do in the bleary mornings. That's not to say that everyone was looking forward to this day, though our young orange-clad hero was energetic about training with one of the legendary sannins of Konoha, he was quite upset that he had to leave the only place he could call home for two and a half years. Naruto knew he had to get going soon, he knew that he had to meet Kakashi and Sakura-chan at Ichiraku in an hour so that they could bid each other farewell, but he couldn't bring himself to get up from the Fourth's head on the Hokage's monument. It wasn't until a good twenty minutes later Naruto sluggishly got up and stretched, while deeply sighing. '_How am I going to tell Sakura-chan that I'm going to be leaving for nearly three years?' _Naruto asked himself. Sighing one last time he took his pack and slowly headed towards Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite place to eat.

Glancing back one last time to look at the monument he stared right at the stone carved head of the Sandaime-Hokage, _'Oji-san, I'll be leaving now. I hope you'll be proud of me when I get back. As I promised so long ago, I'll protect Konoha.' _Although the funeral for the Sandaime took place nearly a month ago and Tsunade-sama was already inaugurated as the Godaime Hokage, Naruto still felt the pain deep within his heart, though he never let it show when he's around someone. He then looked at the face of the Yondaime, _'I still don't know why you chose me, Yondaime, but I'll see to it that I am strong enough to hold back the baka kitsune,' _with those thoughts he quickly made his way to Ichiraku for his last meeting with the remnants of Team 7.

**At Ichiraku-**

"Hi Sakura-chaaaan. Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet?" Shouted Naruto in his usual way, while placing his pack on the floor and ordering a miso beef ramen.

"No, Naruto. You know how Kakashi-sensei is," replied the pink haired kunoichi and noticing Naruto's backpack, "We don't have a mission do we, Naruto?"

Understanding where she was coming from Naruto shook his head and took a bite of his ramen before answering, "No, Sakura-chan, that's why I asked you to come here. I'm going to be trained by Ero-sennin," he said and taking another bite of his ramen. When Sakura was going to say something he finished with, "We're going on a training mission, so I won't be around…for nearly three years." While smiling that big goofy smile of his. Naruto then ordered another bowl of ramen. They ate in silence for another five minutes when there a poof.

"Yo," Kakashi said in his laid back manner while still reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. Noticing that neither of his students had shouted their usual greeting he took a glance at them and noticed that Sakura hadn't touched her food and was staring at her lap while Naruto was eating ramen like a normal person instead of shoveling it all in himself like he usually does. _'I guess he told her…' _He sighed and took a seat on the other side of Sakura. He placed his order and watch both his remaining students and guessed that Sakura hasn't told Naruto her news yet by how Naruto was acting. "Sakura, weren't you going to tell Naruto something too?"

This sparked Naruto curiosity and made Sakura blush a little. "Naruto, you're not the only one who's going to be training with a sannin." She started. And noticing how he looked down she quickly continued in a half shout, "Tsunade-sama has agreed to train me too!"

After realization started soaking into his head did he understand what she meant, our blonde shinobi jumped out of his seat and grabbed Sakura in a rough hug, going on and on about how strong they'll be under really strong ninjas and how much they'll learn and how they'll get some real training and be able to bring back Sasuke. Through the whole thing Sakura's vein in her head was growing bigger and bigger and Kakashi's sweat dropped too for that matter. The one-eyed jounin kept telling himself that Naruto was just excited that they had sannins for a sensei and also reassuring himself that he's also a great shinobi too. It wasn't until the chef at the booth gave a fake cough that Naruto understood his predicament and quickly letting go of Sakura and apologizing over and over. As the forgiving kunoichi that she is she punched Naruto only half as strong as she usually does. While this was taking place Kakashi asked if Naruto wanted to apologize to someone else too but after thinking it over he shook his head no and said that he had things to do and he hoped to test out Naruto's strength when he came back, and with a poof he was gone. Naruto and Sakura then paid for their meal and started heading to the east gate to meet up with Jiraiya. When they got there they were surprised to see that Tsunade and Shizune was there but Jiraiya was no where to be found.

"Ehh…Obaa-chan and Shizune-neechan? What are you two doing here. And where's ero-sennin?" The two apprentice noticing the vein throbbing on the Hokage's forehead and cracking her knuckles slowly stepped back so that they wouldn't happen to be in the way when final judgment came down on the clueless blonde genin. Noticing what he called Tsunade, Naruto quickly aplogized, "Eh…gomen gomen."

Tsunade let out a sigh and said, "I'll let you go for calling me old this time, gaki, since you're leaving today." Looking at him fondly she messed up his hair and continued fondly, "Hurry and return ok, Naruto. Konoha wouldn't be the same without you." Naruto just smiled and nodded and went to talk to Shizune and Sakura a few feets away. _'I hope you know what you're in for, Naruto. Jiraiya is a pervert and a lazy ass but…' _she trailed off while remembering the Yondaime.

**Konoha Hot Springs-**

Meanwhile, the legendary sannin and famous toad sage, Jiraiya was still peeping at girls in the hot springs. _'Wasn't there something I had to do today…_' he silently wondered._ 'Oh well, if I forgot it couldn't be any more important then research…ohhohoho…yes ladies…take…NARUTO!' _he immediately put his telescope into his pack and was about to run off when a hand was placed on his shoulders. Jiraiya tensed and was about to spring to attack when the person started laughing. Jiraya turned around and saw a person about his height wearing a black cloak not unlike the ones that the Akatsuki wore excluding the red clouds. The hood of his cloak was pulled down over his head shadowing the top half of his face, but it was clear that this person was young. Beneath the cloak Jiraiya saw what looked like standard ANBU attire except having a _ninjato_ strapped to the back this person had what appeared to be a _katana_.

"Still the same ol' pervert," said the person, "it's been a long time, ne?" His voice sounded smooth and light but masculine. The toad sage instantly recognized the voice.

"You…but…you-," gasped a shocked sannin.

"I did," responded the person solemnly, "but you know of my...problem..."

The sannin nodded with a far off look, "I suppose..." then it hit him, _'He wouldn't know what happened twelve years ago…'_ Jiraiya sighed, "I'm sorry, R-"

"I already know." He quickly said with such sadness, "I'll walk with you, I noticed Tsunade-hime at the front gates with three others…"

"Shit…Let's hurry I'm already late and Tsunade doesn't really like that," replied Jiraiya with a tremble, as he jumped onto the roof of a building.

"Hai, hai" the dark cloaked person said with a smirk. And in mocked respect he asked, "How have you been Jiraiya-Sama?"

"Shut up, gaki. When will you start to respect me like everyone else?"

"When you stop peeping at girls." Replied the figure. After a few minutes traveling in silence, "It seems you will have some time of relative peace to train you're new student, but of course you know that with such a spy network as yours. Soon I'll be leaving for Yuki no Kuni, and it would probably be best if you head there in the near future. Whatever questions you have will be answered shortly…ero-sensei." He said as a puff a smoke engulfed him and with a scattering of sakura petals after the smoke cleared the legendary sannin was seen traveling alone.

"Tch…baka deshi." Replied Jiraiya fondly and sped up to the gates to meet with Naruto. When he arrived Tsunade pounded him 20 foot away and went hug Naruto one last time before walking towards the Hokage tower. Naruto then yelled at the remaining sannin for being late and saying that he didn't want another Kakashi-sensei again. He then turned to Sakura and hugged her softly telling her he'd keep his promise. As they were walking out Naruto turns around and asks Sakura to tell everyone else that he was leaving and to take care.

* * *

A black cloaked figure sped through the forest, heading in a easternly direction for many hours. It wasn't until he almost reached _Nami no Kuni_ did he stop in a clearing and appear to rest. He sat on the branch waiting for several more minutes when finally two people appeared on the branch directly behind him. The taller one had a fierce grin on his face and a gigantic sword wrapped in bandages strapped on his back, but the oddest thing about him was that his skin color was a pale blue. The shorter one looked normal enough except for the cold, empty, red sharingan eyes. Both these individuals could only be Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. The person who was awaiting their arrival finally said, "Took you two long enough..."

"We had to stop to resupply..." Replied the shorter of the two.

"He means he ran out of pocky." Smirked the blue-skinned man, but he dropped his smirk when he saw his partner glare at him.

The person who waited for these two laughed loudly filled with mirth, "You two are a lot of fun you know."

"Is it done yet?" The shorter Akatsuki asked getting to the point. The mysterious figure merely nods but still has a smile on his face. Itachi then reaches into his pockets inside his cloak and pulls out...a stick of pocky.

The taller one merely stares at him weirdly, mumbles something, and askes, "So what do we do now, _Ookami_?"

_Ookami_ merely smiles at him and jumps past the clearing to come to a view of _Nami no Kuni_ with the two Akatsuki following, he gazes out to the sea for a several seconds before turning to face the Akatsuki members, "We look for our brethren, my big fishy friend. I think it's time that we gather the rest of the swords of Kiri. First we'll seek out the rest of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu_. Then...then...I"ll tell you guys that later...if we survive." After his statement he sees that Itachi dropped his pack of pocky and stares at him, and that Kisame was openly gaping too but slowly turns up into a fierce grin. "Let's go, I heard of rumors that there's a bad smelling monkey running around somewhere in Sea Country."

Kisame smirks and says, "Shinsaku...I haven't seen that monkey shit for brains in a long time."

_Definitions:_

Oji-san - Old man

Obaa-chan - Old woman

Nee-chan - Big sister

Ero-sennin - Perverted hermit

Sakura - Cherry blossoms

Ookami - Wolf

Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu - Seven Swordsmen of the Mist

A/N: So what did you guys think about this chapter. I know it started off slow and stuff but I hope it sorta picked up towards the end. Now please review and tell me what you think.

Now for the pairings. I think I'll let you guys decide on that. I don't like how in some stories Naruto sees someone and realizes how much he loves her and ladida they're engaged and such. So just vote for a pairing you guys like and I'll see if I can do it. I won't pair Naruto with Sakura or Hinata though. I'm not very confident with writing Hinata and I don't want to be too OOC, with Sakura ehh...I might do it if enough people wants it. Now the candidates will be drum roll...

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Kin(we'll just say she didn't die), and an OC(I sorta have some ideas for this so I'll vote on this.)

Again please review and tell me what you think. I still want some beta readers, cause I'm not confident in my writing skills as I used to be...that and Japanese. OH! And if anyone knows enough Japanese there's some nicknames I'd like you guys to translate for me. It'll be very very very very very very very appreciated if someone can do that.


End file.
